


I'm sorry i suck at presentations//highschool au

by maebealive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jock!Alec, M/M, makeout, not even phasaed i havent written in 3 years, ok they hate each other in the begging, this shit doesnt flow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebealive/pseuds/maebealive
Summary: prompt by: http://thesadlookonyourface.tumblr.com/"I'm sorry that I suck at presentations and that you got stuck with me"





	

Magnus sat at the back of the class with Ragnor, picking at his newly painted nails, he decided to go with a deep green last night to match his glorious as ever outfit. The colour perfectly matching his expensive green coat, tight black jeans, and dark blue, almost black shirt. Making a statement he liked to call it. The teacher at the front of the class droned on, as Magnus moved his attention elsewhere, everting his gaze from his nails to Ragnor and then to the other students in the class. 

God how he hated history.  
1.The teacher was not captivating at all  
2.He shared a class with all the uptight, better than everyone else, football players that did nothing but interrupt the lesson (at least they were more entertaining than the teacher, but oh how he loathed the entire team)  
3.It was an easy class that gave no challenge what so ever, well, all classes were like that to Magnus but he still believed this deserved to be on the list  
4.It just sucked 

"-Before you all start running to your friends I'll be picking the partners for this assignment since the last presentations went so swimmingly." Magnus caught the last of his teacher’s monotone speech.  
"Wait what?" Magnus exclaimed loudly, facing towards Ragnor for answers, catching the attention of the classmates in front of them as well.  
"Weren't you listening?" The grumpy teen replied, clearly already over Magnus' lack of attention skills, "we have to do an oral next week about the Cuban missile crisis." He finished, turning back to face the front of the class, attempting to avoid getting caught in detention...again _(not at all Magnus' fault, nope, ok maybe it's always his fault)._

With this new information, Magnus groaned, head falling onto the desk with a large thump that left him groaning again in pain, and gaining the attention of his oh so beloved teacher, "Problem master Bane?" Mr Starkweather, asked, in a conceding tone.  
The teen lifted his head from the desk, to see his peers facing the back of the class, or rather facing him. He plastered the fakest smile he could master onto his face looking directly at the mid-30-year-old, "not at all sir, I’m just so excited to start this new project" he lied smoothly.  
"Ass kisser" one of the football players coughed while his friends snickered along with him.  
Both Mr. Starkweather and Magnus ignored the Neanderthals, the teacher first to break the stare. "In that case, I'll pick your partner first," he looked over the class and landed on his intended target, a small smile gracing his features, "hmm, Alec Lightwood, considering you had no issues in calling Magnus here an 'ass kisser' as you so eloquently put it, perhaps you'll have no issues working with him on this project." That stopped the snickering amongst the football players, "maybe you can learn something from each other while you learn about this important time in history hmm?" Mr Starkweather smiled, obviously satisfied with torturing his students. "Ragnor switch seats with Mr. Lightwood, your partner can be Raphael." 

Ragnor then turned to Magnus, as he stood from his place gathering his things, glaring with pure hatred, if looks could kill Magnus' would be 6feet under by now. The glaring teen reluctantly walked towards the desk where Alec and Raphael sat, standing awkwardly beside the bench waiting for the seat to no longer be occupied.  
"Oh, for fuck sake" The hazel eyed teen grumbled under his breath, gathering his bag and books, pushing his chair out harshly before walking over to the desk that Magnus still sat at. "Don't even think about talking to me" Alec seethed at the shorter teen, sitting down angrily and facing the front of the class. He had to make sure that Magnus wouldn’t draw any unwanted attention from his team mates. He really didn’t need comments like ‘fag lover’ to be spread around the school, and the only way to avoid that in his mind was to apparently be as rude as humanly possible.  
Magnus pursed his lips, glaring at the football player he has hated for years, "what the fuck makes you all high and mighty? What the fuck makes you better than me that me even talking to you is such a huge fucking issue?" He spat out at Alec not being able to help himself. Alec clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing at Magnus. 

Before he could even think of how to reply to Magnus without screaming at him in front of everybody, Mr. Starkweather cleared his throats loudly catching their attention, "gentlemen you can both see me in detention after school, perhaps that'll give you some time to actually work on your assignment instead of glaring at each other like little children that have temper tantrums." The older man exclaimed bitterly, breathing out to calm himself, before the bell rang singling next class, "Meet with your partners over the weekend, you will be graded separately so I expect work to be done by the both of you, don't think you can skate through on what your partner does for the project" he practically yelled over the noise being made by the teens packing their bags.  
"Fucking Neanderthal" Magnus snapped under his breath as he charged past Alec on his way out of the classroom. 

_This was going to be a long week. And the day wasn't even over yet. A day that still had a detention with a fucking Neanderthal that was the cause of the long week and long day and probably long detention._

\------

The last bell of the school day ended and Magnus let out the biggest, most relieved sigh he's ever mustered. "Oh my god, thank fuck this horrible day is over" he breathed out, gathering his things with Catarina next to him.  
"Didn't you tell me at lunch you had detention?" She asked cautiously, stepping away from the table to head out of the class. Hearing Magnus groan from behind her meant, yep, he definitely has a detention.  
"My make up is smudged, my feet hurt and I have about 3 hours worth of homework to do," he complained catching up to his taller friend, "all I want to do is go home, take a bath and do this fucking school shit so I can go to sleep and forget that I have to do a whole project with that oaf" he hissed, glaring at any one that looked his way. 

"He isn't that bad, he's actually one of the nicer ones from the football team" Catarina retorted softly, not trying to anger her friend more than he already was, "remember what happened last year with Camille pouring milkshake all over me when you were away that day, mourning over the end of your horrible relationship?" She asked, side eyeing Magnus, when she saw his small nod and look of guilt she continued. "Alec was the one to come to me first, he grabbed me from my seat and walked me to my locker so I could grab clean clothes, then he walked me to the bathroom so I could change, and when I came out he made sure I was ok, and he got make up remover wipes from his sister so I could redo my make up." She smiled slightly at the memory, letting out a deep breath, "you didn't hear about it from anyone else other than me at school, did you?" She asked not even wanting an answer but Magnus still shook his head, no, "that's because Alec spoke to his team and made sure that anyone that gossiped about it would get the same fate Camille got." She huffed out a laugh at the memory, and so did Magnus. 

"I remember her running down the halls covered in slushee and pasta, it's one of my favourite memories of her" he laughed nudging Catarina slightly.  
"Yes, but what you don't know is that it was Alec that did that" she stopped walking, smiling down at Magnus, "he's a nice guy." She patted his arm, squeezing it before nodding to the door behind him, "you've got a detention dear friend, you don't want to be late, go, before you get into more trouble" she laughed at his annoyed frown.  
"Just because he is nice to you, doesn't mean he is a nice person, he is the fucking devil to me" he huffed out, turning around to walk through the class throwing his friend the finger when she laughed and called out a loud 'you only hate him because you think he is hot'. 

As Magnus entered the class, only Alec was there, no boring teacher currently present or other students, and from the faint blush that was taking over Alec's face and ears, it's clear that he heard what Cat yelled at Magnus. He let out an annoyed huff and walked over to the table in the second row, adjacent to the one his detention buddy sat at.  
He started to pull out his books and pens when he stopped abruptly, _why is he blushing?_ He turned to look at the dark-haired boy that was currently writing something down in his book, definitely ignoring Magnus' entire existence. Maybe Magnus imagined, maybe he is seeing things. Squinting his eyes to get a better a look at Alec, he could see the pink of his skin fading. HE WAS BLUSHING! Magnus gasped loudly, gaining the attention of the football player who turned his attention from his work to Magnus, glaring at him. 

"What?" Alec almost yelled, harshly.  
"You were blushing!" Magnus exclaimed a small smile taking over his features.  
"W-what?" The taller teen stuttered, taken aback, dropping his pen onto the desk.  
"You. We're. Blushing." Magnus' smile growing wider with each word.  
"No I wasn't!" Alec yelled in return, turning away from Magnus to focus back on his work. 

Just as Magnus was going to call the football player a liar, their lovely, charismatic (note the sarcasm) teacher finally decided to make an appearance.  
"How about you guys actually sit at the same table considering you will be working together on the project" Mr Starkweather commented pointing between the two boys.  
"Does initial research really need to be done together?" Alec practically sneered disgust clear in his voice.  
"Yes, it does” Starkweather sighed, "that way you both aren't doing the same thing and that way it's more productive for the both of you." 

Not seeing any sign of Alec moving his ass, Magnus decided to take action himself, gathering his bag and half unpacked items, walking over to the empty seat beside the hazel eyed teen.  
"Thank you" their teacher let out a breath of relief, "okay I’m going to be right back, please actually do your work" he grumbled half-heartedly, retreating, back out the door.  
Magnus retrieved the rest of his work books out of his bag, opening his history book, and placing it at the top of the table before opening his math work book and text book, beginning his 3 hours’ worth of useless homework. It's not like he and his chatty company will actually work together on the history project anyway.  
"Umm..." Alec started, his eyes darting from his open history book, to Magnus' math book, "aren't we gunna, ya know" he lamely gestured at his book and open laptop, frown on his face.  
"Are you able to get through an actual conversation with me about history before becoming a testosterone filled ass" Magnus replied calmly, without even bothering to look in the jocks directions.  
The taller teen clenched his jaw trying to keep his comments at bay, "yes" he hissed out, anger clear in his voice.  
At this Magnus, shocked, looked up from his book to eye the other boy, before smiling slyly, "tell me why you were blushing first and then yeah, we can work on the history project" knowing that Alec wouldn't answer his question he returned to his math work not sparing Alec another glance. 

 

He heard Alec let out a shaky breath, which made him stop what he was currently writing and from the corner of his eye he saw the football player slowly unclench his fist.  
"I heard what cat said" Alec said lowly, barely audible enough for Magnus to hear, but when he registered what the other boy said his eyes went wide and he looked up so fast he could've gotten whiplash.  
Magnus studied the other, both staring at each other waiting for the other to break, "why would that make you blush?" He whispered, staring at the jock in absolute wonder.  
"That wasn't you wanted me to answer for us to do this work, I answered your question, can we do the work now?" Alec replied exasperated.  
Magnus coughed away the lump in his throat, "yeah.” Closing his math work and retrieving his history book once more and his laptop from his bag. He didn't know why is was so affected by Alec actually confessing that he was bluffing but he pushed it aside for now, focusing on his school work. Mr. Starkweather later walked back into the classroom having to hold in his surprised gasp at the two sitting next to each other, actually working! Instead of making a scene, he simply walked to his desk and sat down silently, pretending not to be pleased at the sight of the two working together.

Both Magnus and Alec had decided the research work, with as little talk as possible. Now just silently reading information and taking notes on the important things. Magnus already knew he was going to get high marks on this, he always did, but when he turned his head to see what Alec had got so far, he saw that only half of his page had been filled whereas Magnus had 2 pages worth of notes. Frowning Magnus coughed to get Alec's attention who seemed to be struggling with what exactly he had to take notes on.  
"Do you know what you have to do?" Magnus asked, which obviously came out harsher than what he intended, if the glare that Alec gave was anything to go by.  
"Yes, I’m not a fucking idiot" Alec gritted out, turning to his laptop again.  
Magnus sighed in response, also returning to his own work. 

"Ok kids you can go" Mr Starkweather startled the two out of their work, and gestured towards the door. Silently the seniors packed their items and walked out of the class, Alec walking a few feet ahead of Magnus. When both exited the school into the parking lot, Magnus had begun walking to his car when he saw Alec and a girl with similar features to him who seemed to be crying and holding her brother for dear life. There were no other cars in the parking lot and Magnus knew that all the buses had stopped by now, turning from where he was which was half way to his car already, he jogged up to duo who had started walking in the opposite direction towards the bus stop. Why does he have to be a nice human being? 

 

"Alec!" He yelled, reaching out for the taller boy, who pulled away harshly from Magnus' hand. In return earning an eye roll from the shorter of the two male teens.  
"What?" The football player replied harshly holding the crying girl to his chest.  
"Do you two want a lift home, the buses have stopped by now and it's getting late" Magnus asked looking from Alec to his sister.  
"N-" Alec was going to object but he looked down at his sister in his arms, and he sighed sadly, he knew that walking would take about another hour and they would get lectured to hell and back about being late by their mother if that happened and izzy didn't need that today. Kissing the top of her head, he turned to Magnus and replied in a small voice, "yes, thank you"  
Magnus gave a small barely-there smile, nodding to Alec before turning to once again walk to his silver BMW, Alec and his sobbing sister following closely behind. 

"The passenger door is broken, you both will have to sit in the back" Magnus lied as they neared the car, he didn't want to have to be nice to the arrogant football player but he knew that Alec needed to be with his sister and saying something like 'you can sit in the back with her if you'd like' would be just too friendly for his liking.  
"Ok" Alec simply replied, opening the door for his sister before following her into the car. 

When inside the car, Izzy held onto her brother tightly, as he threaded his fingers through her hair, Magnus could hear him mumbling quiet, "it's ok" and "she doesn't deserve you" repeatedly.  
"We live on Heavenly st, I don't know if you know where that is but I can give you directions" Alec spoke to Magnus quietly, briefly making eye contact with him in the rear-view mirror before averting his attention back to his quieting sister.  
"I know where it is" Magnus replied simply, he wasn't going to tell the man while his sister was distraught that he lived on the same street, holding back his reflex to grimace at the new information, he started the car and headed to his... _their_ , street. 

About 5 minutes into their drive, choked sobs could be heard from the back seat and a shooshing sound that was meant to be comforting.  
"I-I-I saw h-her with ja-jace and they...they were...she" Alec's sister started choking out as she tried to wipe the tears from her make up stained face.  
"Shhh take your time," Alec whispered to her holding her close still stroking her hair.  
Silence fell over the car for another few minutes, the only sound being the roar of the engine, and Isabelle trying to regain normal breathing, "she kissed him" she whispered quietly, "I love her, and she kissed him."  
Alec took in a sharp breath, holding his sister even closer for a few seconds before pulling back to look her in the eye, "she's an idiot if she doesn't see how perfect you are, and what she's missing out on" he smiled sweetly down at her, wiping the few stray tears from her cheeks.  
Isabelle huffed out a barely there laugh, choking slightly, "I love you, big brother" she sobbed.  
"And I love you little sister" he smiled at her, kissing the top of her head pulling her to his chest once more. 

Through this Magnus kept quiet, driving silently. It took 15 minutes to get to their street, which is when Alec spoke up once more.  
"Were number 26" he voiced from the back, still focused on his now calmer sister.  
"Ok" is all Magnus replied, watching the road instead of looking into the rear-view mirror at Alec like he wanted too. Even though he knew he shouldn't want too.  
"I don't want to go inside looking like this," Isabelle whimpered, "mom will know I’m upset, look at me, I probably have mascara running down my face" she complained half-heartedly. 

Before Alec could reply, Magnus opened the centre console, pulling wake up remover wipes out, and holding them out to the duo, "use these."  
"You have make up remover wipes?" Izzy exclaimed almost excitedly, pulling away from her brother.  
"Dear sometimes even I have bad make up days" he replied sweetly looking at her through the mirror.  
She smiled back observing his appearance, "I love your eyeshadow" she said brightly pulling out a wipe.  
"Thank you!" Magnus smiled brightly, "I love your dress"  
"Oh, this ole’ thing" she joked, waving the compliment off with a laugh to which Magnus joined in on. "I'm Izzy" she introduced herself handing him back the wipes with a smile.  
A smile which Magnus returned as he pulled into the drive way of the siblings’ house, "Magnus." He nodded to her from the front seat, retrieving the makeup wipes. 

"Thank you for the lift" Izzy smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt, and begun to open the door, "and sorry that you saw me looking like a huge mess" she added with a cold laugh.  
"That's ok darling, we all have our days, and if you ever need a lift again just ask" he replied with a light smile as he turned in his seat to face the duo.  
Stopping in her movements she turned back to face Magnus, half way out of the car, "Oh no that's ok, I don't want you driving out of your way again, but thank you."  
Magnus sighed quietly, ignoring the fact that Alec was in the car and that he too was going to hear what he said, he replied calmly "actually I live on this street too, number 31, so it's no trouble." From the corner of his eye he saw Alec clench and unclench his fists. Of course he would react badly at that information. In return Izzy just smiled and got out the BMW, walking to the house. 

Now turning his attention to Alec, holding in his distaste for the jock, "speaking of… tomorrow afternoon we should work on the project, who's house would you prefer?"  
Alec looked out the window to his own house before turning his gaze back to Magnus, "I have football practice after school," he huffed out annoyed, "but after that, sure let's do it at your house" he replied gritting his teeth.  
In reply Magnus just nodded, turning back in his seat.  
"Thanks for driving us home" Alec mumbled as he got out of the car quickly, catching up to his sister who was now entering the house.  
“You’re welcome,” Magnus sing-songed to himself, glaring as he reversed out of the Lightwood drive way. 

He drove another 50metres to his own house on the other side of the street, ignoring the emptiness of the house as he walked up the stairs. His mom was always at work, the hospital low on nursing staff so she had to take more shifts and his father left them both years ago, anyway. Trudging up the stairs, he discarded his clothing to unknown places within his room before flopping on the bed face down with a loud groan of exhaustion and relief.  
Before he could even think of doing his homework that was 100% not worth it or doing the more preferred option of sleeping a loud knock echoed through the house. Groaning again, Magnus lifted himself from the bed, grabbing his grey sweatpants, and not bothering with a t-shirt, if this visitor decided that it was ok to add to his horrible day than they would have to suffer with his lack of punctuality and formality. 

Throwing the door open harshly, he practically yelled at the person behind it, “wha-“cutting himself off he stared in shock. Now highly regretting not puting on a shirt.  
“I-I-you” Alec stuttered out, his eyes raking over Magnus’ bare torso before snapping his eyes back to Magnus’ when he realised what he was doing. Magnus couldn’t even register what Alec was just doing.  
_Was Alec just looking at him like that?_  
_Was Alec really just staring at his body in…lust?_  
Clearing his throat Magnus moved out of the way of the doorway, gesturing for Alec to enter the house. Flustered Alec silently moved past Magnus into the house.  
“What is it you needed Alec?” Magnus questioned, still shocked but the annoyance still clear in his voice. Could he not have a break away from the fucking Neanderthal or did the universe hate him.  
“I..Uh, I can’t, um, I can’t do the project tomorrow, because of… things, so I uh, was, wondering if we can do it um, now…” Alec stuttered out, looking to and from Magnus, because every time he looked at Magnus, he couldn’t help himself from looking at Magnus’ perfect chest and abs and arms. His breathing was heavy and his fingers were twitching with the urge to reach out for the other boy. 

Alec had a crush on Magnus since he was a sophomore, and he had hidden it well. He would be a dick to Magnus around the other football players sure, but that’s because half the team were homophobic and he couldn’t be seen checking out the other teen and couldn’t be seen being nice to an ‘out’ bisexual either, they would call him a fag and the only person that knew I was gay was Izzy and he would definitely prefer to keep it that way. Now being in the same room with Magnus alone, who was fucking shirtless was almost unbearable. He couldn’t think right and he was making the biggest fool of himself, still in the same clothes from school, with bag on his back. He knew Magnus hated him but god all he wanted to do is grab Magnus by the waist and pull the teen to his own chest. 

“Uh ok sure,” Magnus replied cautiously, “if you’ll, uh, follow me” Magnus gestured to the stairs before walking past the flustered teen.  
Without looking back to see if the jock was following, Magnus walked up the stairs, and into his room, grabbing a shirt from his desk to cover himself up, feeling exposed enough around the football player.  
When he heard Alec enter, he grabbed his own bag and placed it onto the floor, “set up where ever you want” Magnus waved his hands around, barely looking at the teen who was awkwardly standing at the bedroom door. 

A few seconds past that felt like hours to Magnus, before Alec joined him on the floor, not saying anything but retrieving his school work while avoiding Magnus' gaze.  
Both worked in silence for about an hour before Alec spoke up quietly, "I'm sorry for what I said today...in class, and for how I've um treated you in general really..." he finished lamely, still avoiding looking at Magnus, staring intently at his school work instead, it was the safer option.  
Stunned Magnus couldn't even think of how to reply, he just gave a small nod which he knew Alec caught in the corner of his eye because he heard the Jock let out a loud breath of relief. The two teens falling back into silent work. If things kept being like this, they weren't going to get the project done, it's either hostile, awkward or silent and if they couldn't have a normal conversation, just about HISTORY, that's all Magnus wanted to talk about, then the two were both going to fail. It's a partnered project and it's an oral so they had to write a speech and have a power point presentation prepared but that was never going to get done without some communication. 

"Alec," the fashionable teen declared loudly to catch the jocks full attention. Startling the taller boy slightly who dropped his pen and turned slightly to face the other boy. "What position are we taking for this project?"  
"Uh, w-what?" Alec replied looking like a dear caught in headlights.  
"What position are we taking? Cuba? America? We kinda have to pick one to focus on..." annoyance seeping into Magnus' voice slightly, did this kid not know what they had to do?  
"Oh um, whatever you pick is fine..." Alec shyly answered, wanting to turn away from Magnus' almost glare.  
"Well what have you taken notes on" The annoyed teen questioned, his hand reaching out to grab at Alec's book, who in return pulled it back like if Magnus touched it, it would burn.  
"I-um.." Alec fumbled with his words, scratching the back of his neck, and then handing his work book to Magnus, giving up the fight to hide his fears and insecurity about his work. 

Looking down at the offered book Magnus grabbed it carefully looking at the still only half filled page.  
"I don't want to sound rude, but do you know what we're meant to be doing for this project?" Magnus asked softly. He hadn't ever seen Alec do an oral in front of the class and he rarely ever saw him doing school work.  
In response Alec shrugged his shoulders and then slumped into himself, "no" he whispered, looking down at his lap.  
"Oh...ok" Magnus replied quietly, "do you want me to show you what you have to do?" He gave a small smile at the other. From what Magnus gathered, Alec was 1. Shy and 2. Not exactly the smartest guy, but he opened up to Magnus enough to let him see this, and because of this Magnus thought that he should at least try and help him, maybe this way Alec would stop being an ass to him at school and would actually respect him enough to keep his mouth shut about his sexuality, use of makeup and fashion decisions.  
"O-ok" the football player responded, still staring at his lap, fidgeting slightly.

With the ‘ok’ from Alec, Magnus moved from his position (which was currently 2metres away from Alec against a wall) to sit beside the other teen. The fashionable one of the two didn’t seem to notice the lack of space between the two but Alec definitely did. All he had to do was move his leg a centimetre and it would be touching Magnus’, and with this close proximity he could smell the other and could see him up close, it was all too much and he could hardly breath right let alone focus on the school work that Magnus wanted to do. 

For about 30 minutes Magnus explained to Alec what it was he had to do for research, which was creating a calmer atmosphere between the two now that they could work together without glares or arguments from either. Magnus could swear that he saw a smile followed by a faint blush from the football player when Magnus told him “good work” at one point.  
“I’m sorry that I’m not really good at this and that you’re stuck doing the presentation with me…” Alec mumbled when he put aside his own laptop so they could work on the power point presentation together on Magnus’ laptop, that was now seated atop of Magnus’ stretched out legs.  
“I think you’re doing a wonderful job now that you know what to do” Magnus smiled, turning his head to face the other teen, who was already looking at in Magnus’ direction. Shocking the both of them, the two were only centimetres apart and neither made a move to look away. Magnus’ breath hitched in his throat looking at the hazel eyed teen. He hadn’t noticed how pretty the other was until now. _Oh, god Cat was right._  
“Your eyes are beautiful” Magnus whispered, not wanting to break the spell that the two were caught in by being too loud. He could feel Alec’s breath against his own prickling skin and he could see the other’s eyes dilate looking down to Magnus’ lips and back up to his eyes.  
“Magnus…” Alec whispered, his fingers twitching in his lap, moving his leg that small distance so that from hip to knee the boys were touching. Goosebumps rose on his skin at the contact and with the sharp gasp from Magnus, Alec could tell that he wasn’t the only one affected. The football player had wanted this for so long, he didn’t even know if this was actually happening, he was touching Magnus, he was barely centimetres away from his lips, their breaths combining in the small space between them.  
“Why did what Cat said make you blush?” The shorter teen asked, still whispering, his breath ghosting over Alec’s lips.  
“Because…” Alec stated, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again, letting out a deep breath, moving his hand up slowly to graze his finger over Magnus’ cheek bone, tracing down to his jaw, mesmerised. The teens breath catching in his throat at the football player’s boldness. “Because I’ve liked you since we were 15, so the-the thought that you could think I was h-hot…it- I…” He stuttered, unintentionally moving closer to Magnus’ lips, his hand moving from Magnus’ jaw to the back of his neck, fingers threading through the hairs at the nape of his neck.  
“I want…” Magnus started, eyes flickering from Alec’s lips to his eyes, “Can I kiss you?” He breathed out, hand reaching out to touch Alec but not quite making contact, he didn’t want to scare the taller boy away now that they had gotten so close to what the both seemingly really wanted… _really craved._

Letting out a shaking breath, Alec nodded minutely, his eyes flickering to Magnus’ glistening lips, he knew it wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be doing this, but being so close to the man he pinned over for about 2 years was too tempting to pull away, it was like being under a spell. With Alec’s given permission, Magnus closed that small distance between them, his lips just brushing Alec’s softly, his eyes fluttering shut, along with Alec’s, before pushing harder against the others lips craving more, wanting to taste more. 

Magnus pushed the laptop off his legs, moving to rest on his knees, next to Alec’s thighs, to get a better position to kiss Alec deeper, groaning the football player used his other hand to grab Magnus’ hip pulling him forward and to his chest. Magnus gasped at the contact, his hands moving around Alec’s neck threading his fingers through the other teens hair tugging slightly. Alec fucking whimpered, pulling away from kiss, staring into Magnus’ eyes, breathing heavily, moaning at the sight in front of him. Magnus tugged on the others hair again trying to gain the same reaction but this reaction was so much better. 

Alec surged forward kissing Magnus roughly, biting on the others lips, while his hand moved from Magnus’ hip down to his thigh, lifting the fashionable teen to straddle him. At the new position, still on his knees, now either side of Alec’s thighs, not pressing down onto Alec’s lap, he didn’t want to take it too far. From this position, Magnus was taller than the other teen, this giving Alec a perfect position to kiss down Magnus’ neck, so that’s exactly what he did. Moving away from Magnus’ lips, holding onto the side of his jaw, kissing the boy’s cheek, moving down to his jaw nibbling slightly before travelling further down, sucking and bitting on Magnus’ neck.  
“Ugh, fuck, Alexander, more…” Magnus pleaded, breathing heavily.  
“W-what did you call me?” he gasped against Magnus’ skin.  
“Mmm A-Alexander” The other teen choked out.  
At the sound of Magnus’ ragged voice saying his name like that, he groaned loudly, pulling Magnus’ hips down to his own. 

“Hmmm, pl-ease,” The teen whimpered, grinding his crotch down on Alec’s.  
Alec’s pulled away abruptly, breathing into Magnus’ neck because of the amazing feeling of having Magnus pressed against him. Hesitantly, he lifted his head from Magnus’ neck, looking into the other teens eyes as he moved his hips minutely against the others. Alec’s breath hitched at the sensation, Magnus’ eyes fluttering, biting his lip to hold in his moans. 

“S-stop” Magnus whispered, moving his hands to the football player’s chest, pushing back to create some distance between the two.  
“Wh-what?” Alec stuttered, “why?” His eyes pleading for Magnus not to stop.  
“Just…lets slow down a bit, we hated each other at the beginning of the day and now I’m sitting on top of you, probably with quite a few hickies” Magnus breathed out, smiling at Alec’s embarrassed flush.  
“O-oh…yeah, ok” The jock replied sheepishly.  
“Want me to get off you?” Magnus asked, tracing patterns on Alec’s clothed chest, “it’s getting a bit late, and we both have school tomorrow, you should probably head home” not really wanting to get up, but knowing that he had too, to let Alec leave.  
“I don’t wanna go,” Alec complained quietly, not making eye contact, his fingers playing with the hem of Magnus’ shirt. 

Magnus in return laughed at Alec’s pout, “c’mon darling, you can come over on the weekend for the rest of the project” he reasoned, moving himself from the jock’s lap.  
“For the project?” Alec frowned.  
“Yes, for the project…” the teen laughed, moving his school work into a pile on the floor, watching Alec from the corner of his eye as he moved his own stuff back into his bag slowly.  
“What about…” Alec started, but quickly closed his mouth, speeding up the ‘packing’ process.  
Magnus stopped in the middle of shutting his laptop, turning in his stop, grabbing Alec’s arm, and pulling the other towards him, “we can do that other stuff too” he whispered, giving a small sweet peck to Alec’s lips, lingering, reluctant to pull away.  
“Go on a date with me” Alec blurted out when they pulled away from each other.  
Magnus hadn’t spoken in about a solid 30 seconds with his mouth agape, and Alec was about to take it back when Magnus raised a finger to the football player’s lips, stopping him in his tracks, Magnus’ grin so bright, “I would love to Alexander” he breathed out, leaning in for another kiss.  
  


Maybe Alec didn’t have to go home just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written in 3 years and this is the first thing I've written so tbh it probs doesn't flow and it's probs really shit but I've gotta get back into the swing of things and start some where so why tf not start with a malec highschool au am I right?? And it's hella long and didn't really need to be and yyyyeesss its shit I'm really sorry like fuck its been a while..
> 
> imma be doing a lot more au's and prompts and if there are any that you want me to do, message me on tumblr: www.siphor.tumblr.au or hmu on twitter @maebealive


End file.
